User blog:Heather the dragon rider/Peromia ideas
So, I have this new idea for a series called Protectors of Peromia. It's a land with mice in the place of humans, and lots of mythological creatures, and magic, and stuff. ;) I just thought I would make this blog post on here to tell about my ideas, and also to help keep track of things. What I mean by mice replacing humans, btw, is where there would be normal people in most other books, there are anthro mice, and no other kind of animal but mice. Also creatures that would be part human are part mouse instead, like a mermaid for example. It would be half fish, half mouse. This might sound a little strange, but that's what I like about it. XD So here I will tell a bit about the different kinds of creatures and stuff. :) Also, let me know if you have any suggestions. :) I now have a wiki for it ^^ I think the first book will be called The Broken Spell, or something along those lines. Animals First of all, there are some regular animals, like mice, dragons, fish, and horses. Mermouse - Cross between a mouse and a fish, like a mermaid. They are often sirens, drawing in sailors to their deaths with their beautiful singing. Unicorn - Males usually have beards, and females have longer tails. The older one gets, the longer it's horn grows. Doradian Unicorn - This is a very special and unique breed of unicorns, as they are golden all over. They are only ridden by members of the royal family, and will not let anyone else ride them unless their rider tells them to. They are very wise, and often act as mentors to their young riders. Pegasus Centaur - cross between a mouse and a horse. Males have horns or antlers, while females do not. Faun - cross between a mouse and a goat. They are friendly, nice little people, and a lot of fun to hang out with. Cockatrice Phoenix Lycanmouse (not sure what to call it yet) - A cross between a mouse and a dragon. Basically looks like a mouse, with dragon wings, tail, legs, eyes, and fangs and claws, and breaths fire. Based on the Lycanwing from RttE. They live in the cold mountains, where not many travelers come through, and they're the reason why. ;P They eat... *ahem*... pretty much anything meat... even *whispers in a spooky voice* mice. O.o They're scavengers when they need to. Werewolf - can change from a mouse to a wolf. (very scary) Sphinx - Lion's body, mouse head, and wings. I think they can shoot fire from their paws or something, like Sphinx in Puss in Boots. They are often used as guards, and love riddles and riddle contests. Pegacorn/unisus - not sure what to call it, since there is actually no official name for it. But it's a winged unicorn. ;P Griffin - body of a lion, with head and wings of an eagle. Also its front feet are bird feet. Merpony - cross between a horse/pony and a fish. Selkie - maidens who are seals in the water, and mice on land. When they become humans, they take their seal skin off and hide it somewhere. A human who takes the skin can control the selkie, and the selkie can not return to the sea without her skin. Harpy - part mouse, part bird. Normally not nice creatures at all. Manticore - Body of a lion, scorpion tail, and bat wings. It paralyzes its prey with the venom from its tail and eats them whole. Ponybug - Tiny little horses with butterfly wings and feelers. They are very colorful and pretty. History Peromia has always been a beautiful country with lush, good land, so other kingdoms around have always been trying to conquer it for themselves. The Peromians would defend themselves, but they mostly prefered to live in peace. Finally a good sorcerer cast a spell over Peromia that seperated it from the rest of the world. Other people could not come in, and Peromians could go out, but not come back in. The spell was cast with a huge hidden cave full of treasure, and if any of the treasure was to be taken out, the spell would be broken. The Peromians have lived in relative peace since then. Characters Lance Lance is a mousemaid, and my main character, but I'm still working on her personality and background stuff. ;) She is very adventurous, though, and rather rebelious and a tomboy. :) Prince Hal Harold is the Prince of Peromia and heir to the throne. He doesn't like the name Harold, he prefers to just be called Hal. He has a yearning for adventure, which he never gets because of his overprotective father. Morthorn Morthorn is a Doradian unicorn ridden by Hal. He is also his mentor and friend. Niegra A black pegasus, one of the main characters, but I don't have much more yet. Still working on personalities. ;P Some concept art Mermouse.jpg|Hmm, how did this mermouse just happen to look like me... XD My mom thought it's funny that she's wearing my shirt. ;D Mermice can go on land, but only a little, because they can't move very well on it, and if they stay out too long they'll dry out. Plus they don't look graceful at all when they move on land.XP Yeah, I didn't work too hard on that rock and water.... ;P Faun.jpg|A faun. Isn't he cute? XD He looks like he fell on his front in chocolate, but that's sposed to be his fur... ;D I love him!!! ^^ Lycanmouse.jpg|The terrifying Lycanmouse!!! *lightning flashes* Pretty scary, huh? ;D I like how the sloppy mountains look, it gives it the impression the Lycanmouse is actually in the air. :D Not imression, cause it actually is in the air, but... whatever. ;P Doradian Unicorn.jpg|Hal's mount and mentor, a Doradian unicorn named Morthorn. ;P Isn't he amazing? ^^ The royal crest of Peromia is a Doradian, because only members of the royal family ride them. They can be freinds with anyone else, but won't let them ride them. ;) His pose is a little weird, it was supposed to be a jump, but I got his body angled wrong and that messed it up. :P Oh well, he still looks great. ;) Prince Hal.jpg|Here is Prince Hot... I mean Prince HAL! *ahem* XP ANYWHO he's awesome. XD Ponybug.jpg|A little ponybug, something else I just thought up. ;) Griffin.jpg|A griffin. I think a cool name for him would be Firewing. :D Niegra.jpg|Niegra, a pegasus and one of the main characters. I'm still working on my main character. ;P Her name Is said Nee-egg-rah, btw. ;) Lance.jpg|YUS!!! Finally came up with a good main character!!! Lance! ^^ Hal & Morthorn.jpg|Hal on Morthorn aka awesomeness ;D I... don't know what they're looking at. XD Where no one goes.jpg|Lance riding Niegra <3 Ryder.jpg|Ryder...... O_o stares at him* Oh wait.... Uhhhh.... *looks at Ryder and Hal both undecidedly* Oh brother. XP Palaminya.jpg|Palaminya, isn't she so cool? XD She's kinda clumsy, but very sweet. ;) I can't decide exactly what I should call the first book. Which one of these do you think? The Spell Broken The Spell is Broken The Broken Spell Category:Blog posts Category:Story Planning